


wrists

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [27]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Murder, Revenge, Snuff, consensual murder, sih good end, that has been a tag 😐 kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 27: suffocationIn my opinion...Before you read both of the manga in this magazine, please have a handkerchief and a towel ready before you read them.
Relationships: i fucking hate nostalgia
Series: goretober 2020!!! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	wrists

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer again: sekaii?? who is she
> 
> n e way this is what the newest nostalgia chapter should have included hoohooo

Ritsu’s heart beats in his throat. He watches Takano sleep soundlessly on his back, looking like a deserving corpse. A funeral no one cries at. Ritsu wants him to stay like that longer. His wrists are still sore.

The bath was supposed to clear his mind from these thoughts, but it only seemed to heighten them, bring them to reality. Ritsu unties the towel around his waist, walks to the man’s side.

There’s an urge to wake Takano up and make him see the seriousness in Ritsu’s eyes. To show Takano his raw, bruised wrists in the low light and make him realize this punishment was only a consequence of his actions, that revenge is always, always earned. Takano has clearly already seen them, though, so there isn’t much of a point. Seeing vicious marks on the person he loves and feeling nothing more than spite. It would also be better to get a head start. He’ll wake up eventually.

Ritsu pulls the towel taut between his hands, taking in a deep breath as he wraps the ends around his knuckles. He brings it gently down over Takano’s lips and nose, and the victim’s eyes fly open, an instant realization that something is wrong. He shouts beneath the fabric, a poor choice for his lack of free air. And then, he must have seen the wrists, or the look in Ritsu’s eyes, or the devil hanging over his shoulder. As a final sentiment, he becomes conscious of his wrongs. His wrongs that are worth as much as his love for Ritsu. That love was worth as much as his life. And being killed was, in a sense, being loved back.

It takes only a few minutes of white knuckles beneath white towel for the light, tired rising of Takano’s chest to cease. Ritsu lets go. He thinks up ways to stage suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
